debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Caine (World of Darkness)
Summary Caine is the first murderer and first Vampire in World of Darkness, stated to be the strongest of them all. Caine had seduced Lilith in awakening him, bringing forth the powers that the Vampires would use for Millennia to come. Caine would go on to sire the Cainites and create the Vampires. Much later, Caine would destroy the Vampires in the time called "Gehenna" Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly 4-A, 1-A via hax | At least 4-B, possibly 4-A, 1-A via hax | At least Low 2-C, possibly 1-A, 1-A via hax | 1-A Name: Caine Origin: World of Darkness Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his twenties | Unknown | Unknown | Inapplicable Classification: The First Vampire, The Second Mage, The First Murderer, Awakened, Forsaken of God | The Eye of Caine | Archmage, God Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to Early Lilith who was able to pluck Stars from her cloak, which was described to be Night itself), many abilities ignore conventional durability | At least Solar System level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Much more powerful than before, Caine's mere eye is stated to be a Star) | At least Macrocosmic level+, possibly Transcendent level (Stated to be the strongest Vampire and should be equal to Lasombra, who is one with the Abyss/Void, It is unknown how large the Void is, however, it is stated to be the infinite comparison to God), many abilities ignore conventional durability | Transcendent level (The Realms are stated to transcendent of each other, each transcendent over the last, would be above the Archmages, who cannot be limited by Time and Space, stated to be able to affect the entire verse, which would include realms that contain the Concepts of Space-Time and Dimensions ), many abilities ignore conventional durability. Speed: Immeasurable '(Scales to the Mages, who are able to travel in a Void outside time, space and existence, able to react to Demons) | '''Immeasurable '(Much faster than before) | '''Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Macrocosmic+, possibly Transcendental | Transcendental Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly Multi-Solar System level, the Seven-Fold Curse and Regeneration make him hard to kill. | At least Solar System level, possibly Multi-Solar System level, the Seven-Fold Curse and Regeneration make him hard to kill. | At least Macrocosmic level+, possibly Transcendent level | Transcendent level Stamina: Virtually Limitless (As an Undead, he doesn't need to rest.) Range: Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance (Mages are capable of enhancing their senses to see spirits and invisible things, as well as see in higher dimensions. Mages can sense danger as it happens. Master Clairvoyants are capable of using any of their five senses on anything in the world), Weapon Mastery (Mages can master military weaponry), Hacking (Mages can master the art of setting up security and undoing it through hacking), Fate Manipulation (With Fate Magic), Time Manipulation (With Time Magic), Spatial Manipulation (With Space Magic), Plot Manipulation (Any supernatural being in the verse is capable of interacting with the hyper-narrative. Mages can manipulate the Natures of them and others, which are archetypes connected to the characters. Mages can manipulate Jungian archetypes. Marauder Mages can become the Storyteller), Time Travel (Time Mages can travel forward or backward through time), Ice Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Forces Mages can manipulate, direct, transmute, enhance, or banish the effects of the fundamental energetic patterns of Creation for the kinetic elements, fire, air, momentum, gravity, radiation, light, sound, radio waves, and particle-wave duality), Matter Manipulation (With Matter Magic), Antimatter Manipulation (Mages can create and manipulate antimatter, as well as fight with anti-Etheric particles in the form of a death ray), Willpower Manipulation (Marauder Mages can absorb willpower from others), Vibration Manipulation (Can cause Dimensional Vibrations and Quantum Vibrations), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Platonic Concept of Quantum Theory), Probability Manipulation (With Entropy Magic), Magic, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly, survived the destruction of Paradise), Shapeshifting, Precognition, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation (With Mind Magic), Teleportation (Quantum Teleportation), Attack Reflection (Whoever wounds Caine will take seven fold), Dimensional Travel, Weather Manipulation (Able to Manipulate the Weather), Non-Physical Interaction (Constantly shown to interact with Metaphysical items and Platonic concepts), Absorption, Transduality (Scales to the mages who can create a location immune to the ravages of duality, as well as exist in Anima Mundi, a non-dual location, scales to Lilith, the embodiment of yang), Acausality (Type 1, 4 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/517554428090384394/517957127168458763/unknown.png Exists completely outside of Time), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8 https://imgur.com/EkqwDUc Has all the powers of the Vampires, which allows Caine to always come back as long as there are Vampires), Causality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Able to curse beings), Dream Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Maya Dream Realm), Earth Manipulation, True Flight, Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Petrification (Hyperpetrification), Empathic Manipulation, Empowerment, Darkness Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Able to manipulate Density), Vector Manipulation (Able to Manipulate Vectors), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Creation, Death Manipulation (With Death Magic), Poison Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Data and Information of Reality), Acid Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Able to Manipulate the Morality of beings), Age Manipulation (With Time Magic), Energy Projection, Life Manipulation (With Life Magic), Possession (With Death Magic), Plant Manipulation (Able to cause Plants to grow), Technological Manipulation (Can create Platonic concepts of Machines), Ectoplasm Manipulation (With Spirit Magic), Animal Manipulation (Able to control entire species), Magma Manipulation, Fusionism, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Able to mutilate Dimensional Axis, able to convert 3-D beings into 2-D beings, able to creatre Landscapes that defy Dimensional physics), Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Reactive Evolution (Able to passively manipulate fate to adapt to any situation), Astral Projection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Non-Corporeal, Perception Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Resurrection, Necromancy, One Hit Kill, Madness Manipulation (Turns those around them insane), Memory Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Scales to Early Lilith, who's Law's are Anti-Laws), Soul Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, BFR, Sealing (Can turn beings into 2-D beings), Biological Manipulation (With Life Magic), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (True-Godly and Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6), Resistances to Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification (All Mage's Power Null, The Gaze of Caine reduces beings down to the levels of thinbloods (15th Generation) and much more), Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Sealing, Blood Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and all his abilities | All previous others, possible Nonexistent Physiology (Stated to have all the powers of all other vampires, which would include Lasombra, who is one with the Abyss/Void), Immortality (Type 10) | All previous others, Large Size (Type 6 [Caine's eye is stated to be a Star]) | All previous others increased to an unfathomable amount, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Nigh-Omniscience, Forcefield Creation, Disease Manipulation (Able to create Viruses and Diseases), Mathematics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Stated to be able to create and change the Laws of Reality), possible Abstract Existence (Type 1) (Stated to have all the powers of all other vampires, which would include Haqim, who is the embodiment of Murder), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Absorption, all previously stated abilities. Standard Equipment: Many, although the limit is unknown. Intelligence: Supergenius (Able to create Platonic machines as well as create weapons that can destroy beings in every dimension.Able to create machines that purge the ability of Death from them) | Nigh-Omniscient (Knows the past, present and future of all things in the Tellurium) Weaknesses: Cursed to never be able to be in the Sun's presence. Key: Early Caine | The Eye of Caine | Post-Cainite Caine | Full Power Caine ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:God Category:World of Darkness Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Hax Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters